The University of Washington Eunice Kennedy Shriver Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC), based at the Center on Human Development and Disability (CHDD), provides a comprehensive interdisciplinary program of research designed to prevent, diagnose, and treat individuals with intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDD). Research is carried out within the framework of the following 8 Collaborative Research Areas (CRAs): (1) Autism and Related Disorders; (2) Brain Malformation Disorders; (3) Central Nervous System Injury; (4) Developmental Toxicology; (5) Environmental Influences and Behavioral Development; (6) Epilepsy; (7) Hearing Disorders, and (8) Learning Disabilities. All CRAs are interdisciplinary, include scientists and clinicians, and are designed to promote translational research. In this application, to facilitate the work of investigators at our IDDRC, we are requesting support for an Administrative Core (Core A) designed to provide scientific and programmatic leadership and four scientific cores: (1) Genetics (Core B) - functional and human genomics components; (2) Brain Imaging (Core C) - in vivo imaging for human studies and animal models; (3) Animal Behavior (Core D) ~ behavioral testing for mouse and non-human primate models; and (4) Clinical Translational (Core E) - promotes and supports all phases of the translational research cycle. The Administrative Core also includes a Behavioral Evaluation Center for behavioral phenotyping for human studies and a test consultation and resource center. We are also proposing to conduct a research project focusing on Joubert syndrome utilizing comprehensive - Omic approaches that is well integrated with cores and other IDDRC activities. Extensive research training and dissemination activities are also integral components of our IDDRC.